18 Tails
by Red Tygon
Summary: A mature m/f story about a Renamon who finds herself in the Pokemon world with a Ninetales and discovers what love and trust is about. Not to be viewed by under 18s!


"Rika, another digimon has appeared" a yellow furred vixen said as she materialised, seemingly from thin air by her partners side.

A red haired teenage girl got straight out of bed as if she had just been waiting for her to say that line and soon had herself ready "alright Renamon, let's go" she said in a commanding voice as she snatched up a device from her bedside.

It should have been a scary time of night for any young teen but Rika seemed unbothered by the dark and stillness of the night as she followed her digimon partner, relying on the digital vixens sense to find the wild digimon before Takato and Henry did.

Just as they neared the site of the digimon emergence, they could hear the sounds of fighting "don't tell me those two managed to get there first" Rika shouted in anger as she cast an accusing glare at Renamon who was some distance ahead.

However as they rounded the corner of the fighting, they was met with a bit of a shock. There was a wild Tyranomon fighting with what seemed to be a cream coloured Kyubimon.

"What…is this Renamon I thought you were unique?" Rika said as if she expected her to know all the answers.

"I have no idea Rika, I haven't encountered something like this either" she said as she immediately felt a tug towards the mysterious Kyubimon as it just dodged a flame attack from the big dinosaur Digimon.

The odd Digimon let loose its own flame attack as the Tyranomon screamed in pain and outrage before charging at the cream furred digimon as it just dodged the charge "Nine" it grunted as it evaded.

It suddenly went still and, for the first time Renamon and her partner was able to get a good look at their mysterious digimon as they noticed it had red eyes that seemed to glow with their own light as it spread its nine long, cream tails out in a fan like shape as he started to glow faintly.

The Tyranomon turned back for another charge but then his feet started treading air and then went still as he glowed and was raised into the air.

Roaring in confusion the Tyranomon seemed to struggle against invisible restraints before it crashed back down from 30ft into the air.

Renamon and Rika stared in confusion before Rika snapped "Renamon, what are you waiting for? Finish him off now!" she commanded.

Shaking her head, Renamon dashed to the fallen digimon before flipping into the air, the strange Kyubimon only just realising they was here, been distracted by the fight and looked on in awe at this strange creature as she crossed her arms in front of her chest before shouting "Diamond Storm" as a shower of shards rained down and impaled every bit of the fallen digimon as he gave a final roar of anger and pain before dissolving for Renamon to absorb its data.

"Nine? Ninetales nine?" the Kyubimon said in confusion, he had never seen such a strange thing happen. He was in fact a Ninetales that had been warped to an alternate version of his earth through a rift that had appeared that he had accidently happened upon when a legendary pokemon had been nearby. That is what he was too, a pokemon but of quite some years old which was how he had unlocked his power stored in his nine beautiful tails.

"Renamon what are you doing, falling asleep? Get it before it gets us" Rika said annoyed as Reanmon seemed to zone out as she stared at the handsome Ninetales.

"Uh, right Rika" she said as she let loose another Diamond Storm.

The Ninetales upon seeing this let loose a flamethrower that destroyed her attack and engulfed her in his flames, giving a cry of pain she only just saved herself from landing on her back as she put a paw to the ground and shuddered in pain.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out "Okay, that does it!" she said as she got a strange device from her side and swiped a card through it.

The Ninetales could only stare as the vixen in front of his started to glow before seemingly going to pieces before been replaced by a yellow version of himself.

The Ninetales stared in shock; this was like no other Ninetales he had ever encountered before. She had Nine tails and a real feral look to her as he thought as he stared for the first time at her face, noticing she had wonderful blue eyes that seemed to just float in their sockets. She had a strange type of rope round her neck and the ends of her tails seemed to burn with ghostly, blue fire along with the fur on her paws.

Upon seeing her ready to attack, he let loose a Flamethrower which the strange Ninetales seemed to shoot living, blues balls of fire that ran down the length of his attack and hit him causing him to break off his attack as he gave a cry of pain "Niiiine" he cried out as the nine fireballs struck him and sent him on his side.

"Finish it off Renamon!" Rika commanded as Kyubimon readied herself for a last attack to finish the job, before she noticed him bruised and bleeding from an injury he must have encountered when battling the Tyranomon.

Kyubimon stopped in shock, digimon did not bleed, their data just became unstable as they got injured. "Rika?" she said before de-digivolving "this one's not a digimon".

After some considerable arguing and persuading, Renamon was able to finally convince Rika to let her carry the mysterious kyubi back to their house. Rika was afraid that it was the real kyubi demon of legend, but they rationalised that if it was then it would take a lot more then that attack to take it down.

They was thankful that Rika's mother, Rumiko was still fast asleep at night and the streets deserted as Renamon carried the unconscious Kyubi back to the house to recover.

"Alright, but as soon as it has recovered then he's out got that Renamon" she said as the digital vixen gave a hurt look that made Rika's heart soften for a moment before she hardened it again. "We can't keep him, mum already knows about you but what would she say to us keeping a pet Kyubi? Or whatever it is" she said with a note of finality. She knew Renamon was lonely as she had tried a relationship with both Impmon and Guilmon but both had gone badly, quite predictably as well.

Getting back home, they took extra care to sneak into her room and stripped off some of Rika's bedding for it to lay and recover on, just as they set it down though, it stirred and looked around with red eyes that had lost a great deal of their lustre "N-Niine Tales?" it said in confusion as it's eyes then focused on Renamon.

"TALES" it shouted as it, a male by the deepness of its voice rose to his feet and spread his nine, beautiful tails out in preparation of the mystical force he had used on the Tyranomon.

"R-Renamon" Rika said in shock as she felt her body get paralysed but then as soon as it had begun it stopped.

"Ta-le-s" it gasped as he collapsed, too weak to cope still.

"That's it, he's out of here" Rika snapped as she tried to lift him up, but found herself too weak to do so. "Don't just stand there Renamon, help me" Rika snapped but the vixen just shook her head.

"I won't have any part in chucking a defenceless creature out in the cold, you do it on your own, Rika" she said the last bit with finality.

"Fine, he's all your responsibility" she huffed as she climbed back into bed and turned over so her back was to her partner.

Reanmon chuckled inwardly, she knew her partner would get over it eventually; she was still such a kid sometimes. "What are you?" Renamon said quietly as she ran a hand down one of the nine beautiful tails.

The morning woke to a squeal as Rika's mum walked into her room "w-what is that thing, is that another digimon Rika?" Rumiko said accusingly to her daughter.

"Look mum, it's a friend of Renamons and we are just looking after him after another digimon attacked it okay?" Rika said as she tried to convince her mum of her story.

"B-but" she began just as the Ninetales woke up and stretched to its full length as he arched his tails, Renamons heart seemed to skip a beat at seeing him looking so handsome in the process of doing so.

He wandered up to Rumiko and sniffed; he could smell the fear coming off of her in waves and knew what to do to calm her as he pressed his body up to her.

Her heart melted immediately upon the contact of his smooth, cream fur against her bare legs in her night gown "well, he doesn't seem as bad as some others I've seen" Rumiko said "he can stay, but then he'll have to leave when he has healed up. I've got to get ready for work though Rika, have a nice day at school" she said as she left to get ready, followed shortly by the car engine starting up and driving off.

"Rika, would you mind if I watched over this…Ninetales" Renamon said in what she hoped was a sympathetic enough voice.

"Well, guess I can get by without you constantly shadowing me, I need some privacy after all" Rika said, though in truth she would miss her partner and guardian to watch her, but knew her well enough to know that she was interested in this strange digimon.

Her eyes went large though as Renamon hugged her "thank you Rika" she said before helping her with breakfast and seeing her off to school.

Throughout this whole exchange the Ninetales had watched all this with great interest; he had never met such a beautiful pokemon before or one that sounded so natural and husky in its speech.

However, he suspected that there was something amiss.

Renamon went back inside Rikas room to find to her surprise a handsome human standing in the room "who are you, how did you get inside" Renamon snarled as she lunged at the man…just to go right through him.

"_Do not be alarmed, this is only an illusion so that I can talk to you_" the man said in good, if not outdated English.

Renamon looked on in alarm, what kind of creature was he to be able to use both powerful fire attacks as well as various psychic abilities.

"So…this is actually you talking then, not your master's ghost or anything?" Renamon asked cautiously, eyes narrowed as if expecting a trick of some kind.

"_Don't worry, there will be no trick or deception, I am what is called a Pokemon from my world and my kind is called Ninetales"_.

"Not very imaginative, who came up with that name?" Renamon said in amusement at the name.

"_That goes far too back to know for sure or why we can only communicate with our names but that is how it is. This is quite a chore to maintain in my state so I'll be quick, I will stay with you two until I can find the rift I came through to go back to my world. And if you say no then there is no saying how things will go in your world for me"_. With that, Ninetales ended the illusion.

"You can't be serious, it is not in my power to say if you stay or not" Renamon explained to the Ninetales but the only response she got was "Niiine" as he curled up to sleep, leaving a furious Renamon to fume in silence.

The next few days was spent with their extra partner, when Renamon explained what Ninetales wanted Rika and her mum was angry at Ninetales until he used his charm and wiles on them to let him stay.

Even Renamon, despite her hard exterior was warmed slightly towards his charms.

Renamon was slowly getting the grasp of his vocalisations and variations and beginning to loosely understand his words.

It was on one of those days that events took a turn. Renamon didn't so much as sense as run across a strange new, metal digimon as she was out patrolling.

"Renamon, are you alright?" Rika asked as she approached her partner who was dirtied and looking worse for wear.

"I don't know what kind of digimon it is, but all my attacks seem to just bounce off of it" she grunted as Rika helped her up as they saw the rampaging digimon thrash around in the streets.

"That's because he's not a digimon, but a pokemon called Steelix" Ninetales said as he looked at the pokemon with a gleam in his eyes. Knowing that where there was a way in then surely there was a way back to his world not far behind.

"What did he say Renamon?" the red headed tamer asked her partner.

"He said it's a pokemon, and a real dangerous one at that. Let's do it Rika" Renamon said which meant nothing to Ninetales but they seemed to know what they was on about as Rika slid a card through her digivice as Renamon began to dissolve and come back again as Kyubimon.

Again, Ninetales couldn't help but stare at her mysterious form, so alike and yet so different, perhaps this was just a parallel dimension to his with the digimon been the pokemon of this side?

Whatever the case, it didn't matter now as she set off after the Steelix with himself not far behind

As he caught up with her, he found her already engaged in battle with the Steelix as it thrashed around to try and flatten her.

"Dragon Wheel" she cried out as she spun in a fireball, at the Steelix and made direct contact, eliciting a roar of pain from it as he lashed his tail round to smack into her.

"Got you" Ninetales said as he managed to catch her on his back "We'll have to work together on this one Renamon" he shouted over another defiant roar from the metal pokemon.

"I work alone, and it's Kyubimon to you now" she huffed, annoyed that he had to save her and not wanting any more of his help.

"Fox Tail Inferno" she cried as she launched her nine living fireballs from her tails at the Steelix as he got engulfed in the purple fire.

Just at the same time, a blast of fire exploded on him sending the big pokemon toppling to the ground with a final defiant roar.

"I told you I didn't need your help" Kyubimon snarled at him which Ninetales just calmly ignored as he stared at the pokemon, wondering how, or if he could find his way back.

"Good job Kyubimon" Rika said as she caught the pair up.

"Humph, it was him who helped as well I guess" she huffed and turned away from Ninetales in apparent irritation.

Ninetales went up to the Steelix to check he was truly out, but just as he did so another rift opened near them as it began sucking himself, Rika and the unconscious Steelix in

"Kyubimon!" Rika shouted as she was pulled towards the rift.

Upon hearing the cries of her partner, Kyubimon dashed right over to Rika, without a second thought for her own safety before grabbing and tossing her tamer aside before she and Ninetales was pulled into the rift.

Just as they disappeared into the rift, it closed leaving no trace of their existence behind "KYUBIMOOOON" Rika screamed out at the loss of her partner.

Coming round, Kyubimon looked around with a dazed expression on her face as she took in her surrounds "what? Where are we?" she stuttered as she saw that they were on lying on a vast patch of grasslands.

"My world, where I come from" the Ninetales said to her as he stood on a rock to get a better lay of the land.

"Huh…WHAT! What do you mean your world? How am I going to get back and protect Rika if I'm here?" Kyubimon said in panic as she couldn't feel the link she and Rika shared at all now, feeling as though she had just been torn away from a part of herself.

Kyubimons tails sagged and she tried to de-digivolve but found that she couldn't for some reason "I'm…stuck? Both in this world and this form" she said in panic.

She suddenly jumped back and whacked Ninetails with her flaming tails, leaving a scorch on his fur as he tried to lick her.

"I was only trying to help" he said in a hurt voice before his eyes went wide as she prepared an attack.

"YOU, you are the one responsible for this!" she growled as she launched nine fireballs at him which he only just dodged, only to be pinned underneath her body "you will fix this right now, if you had never shown up…?" she was stopped as he glowed slightly and she was lifted off her feet and into the air.

"I do not want to hurt you, but do that again and I will forget I ever knew you" he said in a deadly calm voice that sent shivers down her spine and tails.

Kyubimon dropped to the ground, landing on her feet and still weary of a trick from him as he turned round. She became aware of her foolishness and realised that she would need him, if only until she is able to figure a way back to Rika.

"Wait" she called out after the Ninetales who just ignored her "I said WAIT!" she cried as she jumped in front of him.

"Sigh, I am getting quite tired of you right now" he said in exasperation "you want to follow me until you can find a way back right. Fine, just expect a long haul because chances are you won't" he said as he walked off, through the grass.

Kyubimon wasn't sure why, but her heart always seemed to skip a beat around him "I haven't…time for such things" she said, more to convince herself than anything else.

"So, where do you live then?" she asked in hopes to gain information from him.

"Nowhere now, we are too far away from the mountains I used as home so here is where we will try to settle" he said as his ears kept swivelling for any sign of danger "I know you worry over your tamer, but it's not going to help any by pinning the blame and starting fights" he said as they cautiously picked their way through the tall grass.

"It's more than that" Kyubimon said as she cast her eyes to the ground, feeling foolish for what she did earlier.

"Is it a kind of love?" he turned his creamy furred head to stare at her with his bright red eyes.

"No, I mean yes I…" Kyubimon stammered for the first time, she was lost to words at this. She had never thought about it too much really and found the thoughts disturbing.

"It's more like, we can sense each other, like we are connected really by a link" she said as she felt yet again the void that had been made in her being.

They suddenly heard a roar as a flapping of wings was heard, turning to look behind her, she could see an orange dragon with a flaming tail tip fast approaching their direction "get down!" the Ninetales said as he jumped on top of her I'm strong but I don't want to fight unnecessary, or dangerous battles if I can help it. We need to find a better place to shelter in, it's too open here for my liking".

"What was that, a dragon?" Kyubimon said quietly as they made for what looked like the edge of the grassland.

"More specifically, a Charizard" he amended her as they continued on in silence afterwards.

After a good bit of searching they were able to find a large cave up a small mountain and after clearing out a disgruntled Onix with a good bit of effort.

The Onix roared as he writhed in flames hot enough to melt rock as Ninetales poured flames onto him.

As the Onix broke out of the inferno, Kyubimon finished him off with her Dragon Wheel, sending him flying.

"The strong survive, guess our worlds are not too different after all" Kyubimon said as she saw the Onix tumble with a roar down the mountainside. It had been a good battle, but thanks to some clever teamwork they had beaten it out.

"It never makes me feel proud or clever to defeat such a mindless opponent, sometimes been alive for 300 years is a curse" he said with a touch of sadness to his voice.

"T-three hundred? But that's…impossible" Kyubimon said with disbelief and a touch of fear in her voice, such a number was beyond her understanding.

"Ninetales are a special exception outside of the legendary pokemon, special pokemon that are one of a kind and can wield great mystical powers or cause changes" he said to her.

Kyubimon tried to take all this in but found herself struggling to still come to terms with it "so…how long have you lived alone then?" she asked him, a lot quieter then she intended but he still picked her voice up with his sharp hearing.

"215 years" he said, his voice losing any and all warmth as she felt his pain for the first time through his dead tone.

"Ninetales I'm…so sorry" she said but got no response as he curled up asleep at the back of the cave.

To be alone for that time, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like as she drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams however, were not pleasant that night as her dreams was filled with loneliness and isolation.

Even for someone as hardened as her, such a life was beyond understanding and she woke up with a cry in the middle of the night.

Kyubimon was acutely aware that she had someone staring at her as she whipped her head round and raised her flaming tails for an attack.

"You were crying out in your sleep, so I came to check you were alright" Ninetales said, causing Kyubimon to jerk back when she saw his red eyes in the dark, eerily glowing of their own accord.

"Yes I'm…fine" she said with a voice she tried to keep on a calm level, only half succeeding as his eyes seemed to pierce her thoughts.

"Your face says otherwise" he said as he turned to leave for his chosen corner of the cave.

"Was you really alone for over 200 years?" Kyubimon said slightly apprehensive of her question.

Sighing and turning back round he went up to her and surprised the Kyubimon by giving her a lick on her face "yes. I haven't been in male or…female company for a long time, it's just hard to when you know that they will die eventually before your own time".

"What about other Ninetales, surely there are others?" Kyubimon asked in puzzlement.

"There are, but it's of little use when most of them get captured. I was with one briefly and I had mated with her and got her with cub. Then she got captured, wanting a better life for her and her babies and left me alone. I haven't mated since".

Kyubimon had never mated, not as Renamon nor as any of her other forms, her time had been totally devoted to her tamer. Now however she was starting to feel something similar as she looked at the Ninetales.

"I suggest you leave pretty soon, you seem to be entering your heat cycle and I could do without the bother or heartache again" he said quietly as he turned and walked off.

"_But…that's impossible. Digimon don't have heat cycles"_ Kyubimon thought in panic, troubled by her body's sudden change. A realisation dawned on her sharp mind that she was probably all real, living flesh and fur here. Somehow the shift in dimensions had altered her.

Kyubimon decided to leave, for both their sakes and search for a way back on her own.

The next few days was a real struggle as Kyubimon explored the strange world, encountering lots of wild Pokemon and trainers that wanted such a rare Ninetales that could speak.

"So you are the Ninetales that can talk, you sure are different looking" the latest trainer said as he happened upon Kyubimon.

"You trainers are a real bother you know that?" she said very irritated at the number of encounters thus far.

"So you can talk, well I'll be sure to get you with this. Go Blastoise, GO!" the trainer said as a giant turtle looking Pokemon came out of the ball. It never ceased to amaze her how such creatures could fit inside a little thing like the Pokeball.

"I don't need this right now" Kyubimon said, she liked to battle but had more than enough of them right now and was tired and bruised from the numerous hits she had taken in them all.

Dodging just as the Blastoise let loose a water gun attack from his twin cannons, smashing a rock that it impacted to pieces.

"Dragon Wheel" she cried as she span into a fireball at the Pokemon, smashing into him and throwing him off his balance.

Landing, she gave a grunt as her legs gave in, that last attack seemed to take too much of a toll on her body.

"Looks like she's already weakened, lets finish her off Blastoise. Water Gu…aaahhhh" he screamed as a jet of fire hit him and his Pokemon, sending him fleeing and both burnt.

"What is it now?" she said weakly as she looked up and couldn't believe what she saw "Nine-tales?" she said as she passed out.

Waking up, Kyubimon found herself inside a small cave that had a sea view "I'm glad to see you awake" Ninetales voice drifted in gently as she tried to get up. "You have been out for five days now, and you will feel weak at the moment so take your time".

"Ninetales, why did you come for me?" she said as soon as she could find her voice.

"Because I…couldn't stop thinking about you, there is just something about you that left an empty pit inside of me when you left and possibly wouldn't see you again. I thought it was your heat scent making me like that but now" his beautiful nine tails sagged as he felt both foolish and awkward at the same time.

"Anyway, eat some Krabby that I caught and cooked myself" he said as he pushed it to her.

After eating and feeling her strength returning a little, she managed to stand up and felt her own stirrings inside of her as she looked at him.

A voice seemed to be echoing in her mind, this had nothing to do with her Digimon side but seemed entirely natural and new as she felt it growing in strength.

Kyubimon wandered closer to the Ninetales "are you…tired of been alone?" she asked him gently.

"I've been alone nearly all my life, I would like to think I'm used to it" he said with a sigh before sitting down and staring for a brief moment at Kyubimon "but yes. There is always an empty place in my heart that always feels like it will swallow me up". He suddenly froze as Kyubimon brushed alongside him with her tails. Just a brief touch but they should of hurt him.

"But your tails?" he said in confusion.

"They don't hurt those we care about…and right now I care about you" she said with a little flush to her face fur as she looked deep onto his own red eyes with her deep blue. His red eyes no longer spooked her but instead, seemed to lure and hold her interest. Heightening his mysteriousness and allure as her heat scent returned stronger, making both of their hearts beat faster.

Ninetales made a move to back away before Kyubimon stopped him "stop it, I may be stubborn at times but even I have to admit that I would not be without Rika. You can't keep doing this to yourself" she said in part anger at him. "Sure I might leave eventually; I need to find my tamer. But that doesn't make it any less real what we feel".

She approached him this time again, but instead of just her tails, she rubbed the length of her body up his.

He suddenly collapsed and cried, worried she may have pushed things too far, Kyubimon backed off with a sad look and her tails dragging before he cried out for her to stop.

"To go now…would be the cruellest thing in the world. I had forgotten what it was like to be loved" his voice no longer held his level headed logic but was choked with emotion.

Kyubimon didn't know what to do, but then that part that was all too new to her took over once again as she swung her back end just in front of his nose.

He started to tremble as her heat scent passed right under his nose and felt old stirrings inside him awaken. Upon seeing this have a positive effect she did so again but this time stopped in mid swing of her furry but and used her tails to fan her scent at him.

His red eyes going all misty, he stuck his nose under her wafting tails, which he was surprised to feel how soft the fur was, considering the power they held at the ends, and inhaled deeply of her sex that was just slightly moist.

As Kyubimon felt his breath washing over her now exposed sex, she froze with just her tails trembling before she felt the most wonderful sensation as he ran a long tongue over her slit.

"Aahhh, t-that feels" she gasped but didn't get chance to even finish as he resumed his attack on her unworked folds, her furry rump thrusting back to get more of that wonderful wet tongue in as she gasped with each lap as her folds quickly became soaked in her sexual fluids.

Parting her folds lightly with his long muzzle, he was able to work her even more intimately as he picked up the pace of his laps, nearly the full extent of his tongue delving in now as she cried on the last lap, her fluids coating his muzzle and tongue.

As he pulled away, she sat down, shaking and panting with a look of sheer bliss on her face "was that your first orgasm?" he asked her as he nuzzled her head, before she looked up with blue eyes that shone brightly.

"Y-yes, we digimon don't need to mate as we are but data, mostly. But something has…changed now" she said as she lapped at her juices on his muzzle, her eyes going wide "do I really taste that good?" she said in surprise at her flavour.

"Yes, you do" Ninetales said as he and Kyubimon helped clean his muzzle with licks and, more than once their tongues would press together, heightening the moment until they was locking muzzles and whining and moaning. In the back of her mind, Kyubimon knew that she needed this too, how could she go through her life without experiencing this sensation? She felt a pang of pity for the rest of her kind and vowed to try and somehow replicate this experience with some other digimon, perhaps a special kind of card could be made?

After so long, Kyubimon felt like she needed more than just tongue though, which is when she saw Ninetales red cock bobbing underneath him.

Ninetales saw her look and smiled a little, a brief twitch of his muzzle as he lay on his side "do you like the look of it?" he said in a gentle, mocking voice.

Feeling her face burn, she turned her head just to find it stopped by a raised hind paw "it's alright, go on. It's nothing to feel shame about" he said in a voice one would use to calm a frightened cub as she nervously gave an experimental lick of his softening shaft, feeling it twitch and grow harder again. It was something that felt so naught to her and so likeable as she tasted a little of the pre, and wanted to try and get more as a fire started to blaze in her.

Resuming her attack on his cock with renewed vigour, she lapped at first, covering every inch of his cock in her saliva, bringing the red organ to full attention before she covered his cocks head with her muzzle, and been careful of her sharp teeth, started to suckle as a cub would a teat.

This brought an immense wave of pleasure from Ninetales, as he felt her hot muzzle cover his sensitive head and began to suckle. For a virgin, she was doing very well indeed and could see that he wouldn't have to worry about been sad or alone with her, at least not for a while. His morbid thoughts was soon shoved aside as she began to playfully lick his head, that along with her suckling brought with it an orgasm that he couldn't remember ever having one as good as his seed filled her muzzle to which she would eagerly gulp back.

He lay there, panting with his tongue stuck right out that for someone who was usually so serious, made Kyubimon laugh "I take it I did a good enough job?" she smiled at him as he tried to find his voice.

Finding that he couldn't, he resorted to lapping at her muzzle and getting a taste of his own cum before gasping "you…certainly know how to make a pokemon feel good" he said, his tone dripping happiness as he spoke.

"I'm glad you're feeling good, but now I'm…feeling worse" she almost whimpered as the feelings of her heat returned tenfold as she reached her head round to her dripping cunt and lapped at it to try to relieve it, just to find Ninetales stopping her.

"Let me do one better, if you'll allow me to mate you" he said gently to her. The notion of been mated by him was another new thing to her. She knew what he meant by it but didn't see how such a big tool would fit inside her small opening.

But she wanted it, her body was screaming for Ninetales to hurry and mount her as she got into the position she was in before, this time it wasn't just her flaming tails trembling but her entire body as he slowly got on top of her.

He grabbed her by the scruff of her mane, not rough but gently like as the action sent a strange sense of calm through her being.

"Are you feeling better now?" he mumbled around her fluffy mane as she gave an impatient thrust of her rump in answer, eliciting a chuckle from him as he let his tip slightly part her passage.

"Ah, please…don't tease me you bastard" she snarled, growing impatient as her heat was kicked into full gear along with her sex drive as she forcefully shoved back on him, forcing his penis into her and bringing out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure as she was fully penetrated for the first time.

"That's why…I wanted to take it slow you silly vixen" he said in slight annoyance at her impatience.

Oh well, may as well get things started now, he thought to himself as he began long, slow thrusts into her soaked folds. More than enough lubrication for the pair of nine tailed foxes as he lovingly lapped at her neck and head, making her arch her back and head up with pleasure from the loving laps.

She gave a surprised gasp, followed by a moan as she felt something swell up in her, which was his knot forming to lock them in place.

"A girl could get…addicted to this" Kyubimon panted as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, shorter thanks to the knot but more urgent as she got more and more worked and used to the motion as she picked up the pace of her thrust backs and rubbed her head along his as she was properly mated for the first time.

Ninetales couldn't believe at how tight she felt, even properly lubricated his cock felt as if it was in a vice, course she was a virgin but he was now in a feral state of lust and not thinking properly as they neared their climax. Each thrust bringing shouts of joy from her and a grunt of pleasure from him before they Kyubimon reached her peak as she climaxed "Oooohhhhh" she moaned as she threw her muzzle skywards as her body was rocked by a powerful orgasm. Yes, this was definitely better than a tongue, no matter how good he was with it.

Ninetales continued to mate her, desperate for his own release as his cock was massaged and stimulated the only way a females pussy could as he finally let out his own moan shouting "TAALESSS" as his seed was pumped into her, filing her with his seed as they fiercely locked muzzles with one another.

Her energy all used up, Kyubimon collapsed with Ninetales still embedded in her "did you…enjoy your first time?" he asked weakly of her as he lay atop of Kyubimon.

"Yes…you also…appreciated it…I think" Kyubimon said as she fell into a sex induced sleep, feeling full of his seed and content as their new love blanketed them like a physical thing.

Even if it was temporary, they had found love in each other.


End file.
